Little Rose ( OS )
by the angel of darkness2
Summary: This is an OS based on my history (being written) "Little Rose". TomxOc


Hi this is the beginning of a fanfiction I am trying to write. If I publish before the story is first of all because there is no need to read to understand the meaning of this OS but also to have your opinion whether or not you liked the publication of this fic once I would have completed it. Do not hesitate to leave a comment and give me your opinion or your (constructive) criticism. And good reading.

The silence. Nothing else. Just silence. A word which by definition means the absence or lack of noise. A non-existent thing but able to fill all space. Silence. Nothing else. Tom believed that nothing could come and disturb this peaceful silence . . . almost nothing.

A roar followed by an infernal noise sounded suddenly on the other side of his bedroom door. With a soul-splitting sigh, he nevertheless plunged back into his reading. Waiting for the inevitable.

"TOM!"

The door opened suddenly and banged against the wall. A girl about six years old, appeared, breathless as if she'd just run a marathon. Bracing her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she stood in the doorway Then she straightened, placed her fists on her small, young, non-existent hips, and bombarded him with her gaze.

Tom had not batted an eyelid or even lift his head of his book during all this time

"Tom! Ms. Cole told me that you did not come to lunch today. One of these days I'll find you starved to death in your room! I'm too young to have stress wrinkles!"

Rosemary pushed her brown hair clear of her face. She and her brother both had brown hair but, they don't really resemble . She had a thin frame, pale, baby-soft skin, a small, round face, and long, light brown hair falling to his small emerald green eyes. Tom had rather large and imposing stature for his age and rather slender. His hair was dark brown, almost black and immaculately styled despite the lack of regular maintenance. His face was clear and he had flawless cheekbones and brown eyesRosemary headed toward his wide bed and tried to climb up on it. Seeing his little sister struggle to climb up, he grabbed her by her clothes and helped her up.

"I just wasn't hungry. And you're too young, as you've already noted, to have silly wrinkles."

She knelt on her knees , leaned toward him and pulled the corner of his right eye.

"What? Are you sure of that? What is it, then? Can you tell me? If this not a wrinkle

, then I am a rich princess! And do not laugh, Tom!"

Rosie looked at him with a small disapproving pout on her lips. Tom touched her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled gently.

"Don't get mad, little Rose. Because," he continued, taking a gently mocking tone, "if you frown too much, you will surely have wrinkles!"

Tom received a pillow to the face following his reply on his part and a fierce battle began. After few minutes of tussling, Rosemary found himself prisoner of pillows being crushed by Tom.

-So? ?makes you little girl* He brandished a pillow high in the air with the look than more threatening possible have with a pillow for weapon *

- Little girl? Who dared to treat me- little girl? Cad! I. ..

Rosie didn't have time to complete her sentence, because she suddenly burst out laughing under tickle attacks by inflicted on her by her big brother.

"Ahahahahhhaaah, You've got me, my Lord! Ahaha!."

That was his nickname that his little Rose gave him in this kind of situation and he smiled at this .The rest of the day passed without much change. Rosemary was successful in painfully dragging Tom to a meal. He preferred to stay away from the rest in his room alone with his books and Rosie. That evening they were in his room. She had her own room , but that did not keep her from coming into his room nearly every night. It did not really bother him because he loved having her with him. She was his sister after all.

He sat on his bed. He picked up his book and lay sat on the mattress, his back supported against the headboard. Rosemary relaxed on Tom's chest, breathing in sync with his movements. When they were settled, Tom started to read quietly. When he felt Rosie stir, he looked down to her. He found that she watching him instead of sleeping.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to leave me one day, Tom?"

Baffled by her slightly habitual question, he thought some time before answering her. In fact, he opened and closed his mouth several times not knowing what to say. For the first time in his life, Tom Marvlo Riddle found himself to be short of words. After a while, he replied with a single word.

" Never."

"You promise me?" She asked him and pointing her finger towards Tom. "Forever and ever?"

"Yes, I promise, Rosie, forever and ever." He seized his sister's tiny finger with his own.

Afterwards, she was more peaceful, as if nothing at all had happened.

"Will you read aloud, Tom? Please?"

He nodded his head once before continuing to read his book, aloud this time. Tom had been reading for a few hours now, but he read while longer to insure that his sister slept well. She was actually asleep a good long time while he read. He thought about what she had asked him, if he abandon her one day ?. It was a question that he had never considered. Never... exactly what has he replied before. For him, it always made sense to have her with him which probably explained why he had never thought of abandoning her one day .He couldn't imagine a situation that push him to leave her behind.

But what if this were to occur? No, he was certain, nothing could separate her from him. Whatever may come, they would still be together. He was convinced.

Moreover, he dared not think what would happen if anyone ever tried to take her away from him. If any of that happened, the person responsible would suffer terribly. He would see to that. Even if she were in a cage .So long as he could guarantee her security, he would keep her with him . At this time, he decided to whatever happened to them, he would stay with would keep her with him, forever and always...


End file.
